parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Larry the Cucumber
Larry the Cucumber is a silly cucumber from VeggieTales. Larry the Cucumber played Timon in The Aardvark King, The Cyboid King, and The Cyboid King 2: Digit's Pride He is a meerkat Larry the Cucumber played Pumbaa in The British King He is a warthog Larry the Cucumber played Genie in Digitladdin He is a genie Larry the Cucumber played Larry in The Wild (BobandLarryFan Style) Larry the Cucumber played Mike Wazowski in Cartoons, Inc. (JimmyandFriends Style) He is a one-eyed monster Larry the Cucumber played The Peddler in Wreck-It Ralph (Aladdin) and Patrickladdin He is a peddler Larry the Cucumber played Red in the Angry Heroes series He is a cardinal Larry the Cucumber played Hal in the Angry Toons series He is a toucan Larry the Cucumber played Tigger in The Many Adventures of Bob the Tomato He is a tiger Larry the Cucumber played Jerry Gourd in Eli WagesTales He is a gourd Larry the Cucumber played Woody in Animated Story He is a cowboy Larry The Cucumber played Oscar in Bad Guy Tale He is a Fish Slayer Larry the Cucumber played Chip in Larry 'n Bob Rescue Rangers He is a rescue ranger Larry the Cucumber played Basil of Baker Street in The Great Cucumber Detective He is a mouse detective Larry the Cucumber played The Mad Hatter in Mindy In Wonderland He is a hatter Larry the Cucumber played Jaq in Lilyrella and Lindsayrella (Uranimated18) He is a mouse Larry the Cucumber played Vorb in We're Back!: A Bear's Story He is an alien Larry the Cucumber played Turbo/Theo in Larry (Turbo) He is a snail Larry the Cucumber played Aladdin in Larryladdin He is a street rat Larry the Cucumber played Francis in A Creature's Life (DaveGrrrrrrruly) He is a Ladybug Voice Actors: #Michael Nawrocki - English #Mike Nawrocki - English #Liron Lev - Hebrew Gallery: Larry the Cucumber in Jonah A VeggieTales Movie.jpg|Larry the Cucumber in Jonah: A VeggieTales Movie Larry screaming.png Large larry.jpg Larry greatest.png Zzzbobandlarry.jpg Larry_the_cucumber_veggietales.jpg Captain larry and bob.png Larry save himself.png LARRYTELLGOD.jpg Larry veggietales 2014.png Larry the Cucumber.jpg Larry dance vt.png VT-Noahs-Ark-009.jpg Larry jumping.png Larry veggietales in the house.jpg Officer scooter tells them to leave.png Larry says everybody could be scary.png Larry junior and laura are gasps.png Junior says about scare.png Bob and larry danish 6.png Bob and larry danish 5.png Bob and larry danish 4.png Bob and larry danish 3.png Bob and larry danish 2.png Bob and larry danish 1.png Larry likes trip.png Larry about danish park 3.png Larry about danish park 2.png Larry about danish park 1.png Larry boy happy about supper hero.png Larry boy trap fib 2.png Larry boy trap fib 1.png Larry boy 2012 veggietales.jpg Larry boy says nothing.png Bob larry and junior lights off.png Bob and larry in white background.png ThingamaBob and LarryBoy in the screen.png Bob and larry 2016.png Rack shack benny watching at nezzer.png Rack shack benny listening to laura.png butterbun and poole are hit.png butterbun looking for mr sly.png butterbun mad at poole 1.png butterbun mad at poole 2.png butterbun mad at poole 3.png butterbun mad at poole 4.png larry sees the balloons.png veggies sees the balloons.png Larry says bye.png Larry likes pentuia for bob flower.png Larry had enough of this.png Larry climbing up.png Larry about take care of flower.png Larry and junior talk to archibald.png Larry and junior are finding boomerang.png Bob says two larrys than him.png Larry is watching bob holding a comic book.png Bob gets mad at larry throws the socks away.png 0 (14).jpg|Larry The Cucumber in VeggieTales: Jonah Sing Along Songs And More! 5de1f7604056f463759d276adca6521b--king-george-veggie-tales.jpg 79FA694EB5FF865C76967ED914BBAE8B.jpg DanceoftheCucumber11.png 1e51b5a0caa6109f7cb1d9b4493b80f2.jpg|Larry Watching TV 2283140_l2.jpg|Larry Answering the Phone 6ebe7222ac2ce852cd7f6471adbfa796.jpg Larry Taking A Bath.jpg 193x108-tUy.jpg 7-04.jpg|Larry In Very Silly Songs!! 082011d914195616ffa4fed63c679a20.jpg|Larry With His Dog GodWantsMeToForgiveThem272.png|Larry In Larry's Lagoon maxresdefault (12).jpg MinnesotaCukeAndTheSearchForSamson'sHairbrush4.png|Larry Holding a Piece of Paper KingGeorgeTowel.png|Larry Singing "I Love My Duck". GodWantsMeToForgiveThem353.png GodWantsMeToForgiveThem241.png Confused.jpg|Larry-Boy elliot-larry-the-cucumber-the-pirates-who-dont-do-anything-a-veggietales-movie-4.jpg KingGeorgeCleaningThomas (1).png 0 (6).jpg TheSongOfTheCebu54.png Barbara_Manatee_by_Inexistant-300x201.jpg mqdefault (21).jpg MillwardStar.png PizzaAngel20.png VerySillySongs16.png schoolhousepolka.jpg Samson'sHairbrushFourthWall.png TheBiscuitofZazzamarandabo37.png TalesFromtheCrisper55.png MV5BMjA0ODExODY3Ml5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNDY0MTE1Nw@@._V1_.jpg TheStarofChristmas77.png LoveMyLips50.png SippyCup33.png TheBalladOfLittleJoe58.png VerySillySongs23.png VeggieTales-Episode-13--Lyle-the-Kindly-Viking.jpg Daniel-0.jpg LittleJoeWithPizza.png Larry_about_mexico_vacation_1.png maxresdefault (16).jpg mqdefault (8).jpg KingGeorgeandTheDucky.png SportUtilityVehicle8.png Larry Uses a Magnifying Glass.jpg TheBalladOfLittleJoe68.png mqdefault (19).jpg 028_Bob_Larry_Junior_&_Zachary_28.png 4e3f9d71b4573f37cbbf12d977241f78.jpg 76919_152114771499552_102461226464907_281656_4692025_n.jpg 8ee13c64d1640da2de3d39b291659f09--veggietales-easily-offended.jpg Larry01.png -4.jpg 12f5f52a02062654f147d834f8323e27.jpg Larry The Cucumber (Jaques).png Larry (Classie).png KingGeorge(Bath).jpg 238629_f120-1.jpg LarryTheCucumberPicture58.png Barth_the_cucumber.jpg B5LmqU8IMAAloKc.jpg Ear-A-Corn.jpg DadLarry_copy.jpg 0947e22968c08e3ac564631574473141.jpg Markus_the_Scribe.jpg 60947341fe2d903f6e5ce61dcdadda3e.jpg charac_larry_lg.jpg Larry The Cucumber (Huckleberry Larry).png Joshua1.jpg Larry The Cucumber (Gideon).png KingGeorge(Robe).jpg Larry The Cucumber (Boyz in the sink).png Larrytuba2.jpg Thetoythatsavedchristmas.jpg Milward(Christmas).jpg Larry the Cucumber as King George.png Larrygatedcommunity.jpg PrinceLarry.jpg Category:Male Characters Category:Males Category:Protagonists Category:VeggieTales Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Characters Category:Vegetables Category:Heroes Category:Dexter's Adventures Heroes Category:Silly Characters Category:Larry and Petunia Category:DreamWorks Characters Category:Universal Characters Category:Classic Media Characters Category:Netflix Characters Category:Big Idea Characters Category:Characters Appeared With The Logo Category:Funny Characters Category:Adults Category:Goofy Characters Category:Fathers Category:20th Century Fox Characters Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Characters who cry Category:Brothers Category:Young Adults Category:Comedians Category:Screaming Characters Category:Annoying Characters Category:1991 Introductions Category:1993 Introductions Category:Illumination Entertainment Characters Category:Armless Characters Category:Dimwits Category:Dumb Characters Category:Idiots Category:Pirates Category:Mascots Category:Cartoon Network Characters Category:Vinnytovar Category:Angry Characters